


Hinata ships / one-shots

by ItsJustPickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Tsukishima Kei, soft boi yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustPickles/pseuds/ItsJustPickles
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of Hinata ships (Still adding more ships to it as I work)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 11





	1. Kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> This took almost a month and a few random 2 AM creativity moment to write this. Also, I am still only on the second season of Haikyuu because I can't just stick to one anime to watch, plus it isn't on my normal app for anime. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this chaotic mess of a writing! :)
> 
> TW: Mentions of cutting later in

Hinata's POV:

When we first met, we had been rivals, that was back in middle school. Now, we are teammates and I don't know what to do. I wanted to beat him, to prove to him I could be on the court longer, but now instead I have to work with him. I get this weird feeling every time that I am with him, my heart feels like it is gonna beat out of my chest and I get so nervous that I'm gonna mess up or say the wrong thing and set him off. I wonder if he gets the same feeling and what it is.

"Boke Hinata boke," I heard Kageyama yell and he looked angry, nothing new for him though. I turned around and ran over to him.

"Yeah?" I asked with a confused look. I could see Suga walk into the gym with Daichi like always. They always came together, if it was a rare day that they didn't walk together, they would arrive a few minutes apart.

"C'mon, let's practice our quick," Kageyama said and I nodded, excited as always when we got to practice our quick attacks.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled and we jogged over to the net with a volleyball and began practicing. He set one to me and I jumped and hit it down without a problem, but when I landed I fell and felt a pain in my ankle. We didn't have any games or practice matches soon that I knew of but I still didn't tell anyone. "C'mon, another!" I said enthusiastically, ignoring the pain in my ankle. I don't know if Suga noticed or just wanted to talk to me but he waved me over.

"Hinata, my child. Come here," I heard him call out and I walked over to him, trying not to limp from the pain in my ankle.

"Yes Sugamama?" I asked, confused and he looked worried. I looked down, afraid that he could tell I hurt myself when I landed. Just before he could say anything, Daichi walked in and yelled.

"Alright! Let's practice!" Everyone jogged over to the net and got into their position for when we practice. Suga kept looking over and me and I kept on avoiding his eyes.

When practice ended, the pain was close to unbearable, but I still ignored it. "Boke Hinata boke," Kageyama yelled and I instantly jogged over to him and Suga.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, afraid that they both knew. I didn't want to have to sit out, volleyball was everything to me and I couldn't stand the thought of having to sit out for even one practice.

"Are you okay? You've been limping?" Suga said, worry evident in his voice. I nodded and forced a smile that seemed pained and they both could tell. "You aren't, c'mon Hinata." Suga and Kageyama dragged me over to the bench and sat me down. I tried to get back up but Kageyama glared at me and I coward a little. I didn't want to be yelled at, not right now. Suga took off my shoe and looked at my ankle, it had swelled up a little and even Kageyama looked a little worried.

"Hinata boke," I looked at Kageyama hesitantly, "Why didn't you say something?" I shrugged and looked down.

"I didn't want to have to sit out during practice," I sighed. "You know how volleyball is everything to me." Suga shook his head and Kageyama didn't look worried anymore, instead he had his normal angry face.

"Are you stupid or what?!" I looked at Kageyama as he said that and was about to say something when he cut me off, "You shouldn't be playing if you are hurt, it could fucking be serious!" He yelled, catching everyone else's attention in the gym.

"I'm sorry," I said and looked at Daichi who was now walking over, "I didn't want to worry you guys." Suga looked up at me from inspecting my ankle and smiled a little.

"Hinata, we aren't just a team, we're family. You should tell us stuff like this, we can help you." I nodded as he said that and Kageyama sat beside me, I could feel the heat radiating off his body and blushed slightly. Daichi got over to us and knelt beside Suga to inspect my ankle. 

"Suga, go get some ice to put on it." Suga nodded and then got up and left to get some ice. "Next time, tell us." Daichi said and I nodded, not wanting to push the issue any further. "When did you hurt it?" He asked and I looked at Kageyama who only looked at me sternly.

"When me and Kageyama were practicing our quick's before practice started." I said hesitantly and Kageyama looked like he was both worried and angry. It was a strange combination of a look.

"You idiot." He said and flicked my forehead, I looked down and muttered a really quiet 'sorry.'

"This could be a sprain, we'll see how it is tomorrow. You will probably have to sit out of morning practice tomorrow." I looked at Daichi and was about to protest when Kageyama hit me in the back of my head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I looked at him and he shrugged.

"For being an idiot." He stated and I was about to say something but Suga came back with the ice.

"I got the ice." Suga said and they put it on my ankle to help with the swelling. "How is he gonna get home?" He asked and I looked from Suga to Daichi and then to Kageyama.

"I could walk him home." Kageyama said and Suga and Daichi nodded their heads in agreement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama's POV:

"I could walk home I guess." I had said and to my surprise Suga and Daichi both nodded their heads in agreement. I was so not ready to listen to his bickering the entire way, but on the other hand, I enjoyed the tangerines company.

"T-thanks Kags," Said tangerine had said, he sounded hesitant and nervous. I stood up and decided to pick him up bridal style, sliding one arm under his knees and the other arm holding up his torso. Almost instantly he put his arms around my neck and I noticed a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. "I-I have legs you know, I c-can walk!" I glared at Hinata and he didn't say anything else.

I'm not really sure when it started but, whenever I am with Hinata, my heart does this weird thing where it starts to beat faster and my hands get clammy sometimes. It is kinda weird and I don't know why it is happening.

"We are leaving!" I yelled our and got an approving nod from Daichi and Coach Ukai in response. I carried Hinata up to the club room so we could change out of our practice clothes. After we both changed and had our bags, I picked Hinata up again and began the walk to his house since for once he didn't ride his bike to school which made this all a lot easier. 

"K-kageyama..?" I heard the the tangerine say and I looked down at him, he looked nervous again and I couldn't figure out why. I grunted in response to him saying my name and he took it as an okay to keep talking. "D-do you want to m-maybe stay th-the night?" Hinata had stuttered out and I stopped and looked at the tangerine in my arms. A light blush played at his cheeks and I internally smiled at that.

"Sure." I quickly responded, to which made his face light up. His smiles were as bright as the sun, if not, brighter, but I could never admit that they had an affect on me. Everyone else on the team either froze up when he smiled at them or they blushed and told him to keep practicing. I on the other hand, never let anyone see that his smiles made me happy and warm on the inside. 

As soon as I saw his house I looked down at the boy in my arms and noticed he was sleeping soundly. I huffed and set down our bags before getting his keys from his bag and opening his front door so we could get inside. 

"Sorry for the intrusion Ms. Hinata." I spoke out and bowed slightly, making sure to keep a firm hold on Hinata. His mom came into the little hall where the door was and smiled.

"It's not a problem dear, you can take Shoyo up to his room and just sit in there until dinner is ready. Are you staying the night?" Her voice was nice but not as nice as Hinatas, I nodded when she asked if I was staying the night and she smiled again. "Okay dear, just behave. Dinner will be done shortly, you can leave your bags here." I nodded and set the bags next to our shoes and stepped farther into the house.

"Thank you Ms. Hinata, I will wake him when you call out for dinner." She nodded and I walked to Hinatas room. When I got into his room, I set him on his bed and covered him up. "Stupid tangerine." I grunted out and sat on the end of his bed and went through my phone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Karasuno group chat:

The Crows-

Sugamama: @Kageymilkboi Did you get @BabyCrow home alright?

Dadchi: ^

Coach Ukai: @Kageymilkboi put ice on his ankle to keep the swelling from getting worse.

Kageymilkboi: @Sugamama yes, I'm staying the night as well. @Coach Ukai yes sir!

Saltydinolover: Wow, not being angry for once king?

Softboiyama: Tsuki, that's mean!

Saltydinolover: Shut up yams.

Softboiyama: Gomen Tsuki.

Sugamama: TSUKISHIMA KEI! @Kageymilkboi YOU ARE WHAT?!

Kageymilkboi: He asked me if I could stay over tonight, so I said sure. What's wrong with that??

Dadchi: Suga, just let them be. He could watch how Hinatas ankle is doing.

Saltydinolover: I mean, he ain't wrong.

Baldie: THEY GON DO-

Sugamama: DON'T EVEN SAY IT!

Baldie: Sorry Sugamama...

RollingTHUDERRR: Tell me all the tea tomorrow @BabyCrow !!

Kageymilkboi: He is sleeping -_- idiot

Sugamama: KAGEYAMA TOBIO! BE NICE! 

Kageymilkboi: All I said was idiot..?

Dadchi: Don't provoke him Kageyama.

Kageymilkboi: Whatever, I have to wake up Hinata for dinner. Bye

Sugamama: Tell him to check his phone when you are done!

*Kageymilkboi is offline*

Coach Ukai: Hopefully he gets some ice on Hinatas ankle. 

Dadchi: Yeah, I'm sure he will.

Sugamama: He better!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinatas POV: 

"Wake up tangerine!" I heard as I slowly opened my eyes and yawned before stretching. I then felt a really bad pain in my ankle and whimpered. "Hey, you okay?" I sat up only to face Kageyama and I nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" I smiled and he flicked my forehead. I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out at him. "That wasn't very nice Kageyama!" He shrugged and chuckled as I pouted.

"Don't lie to me then. Easiest way to not get flicked you idiot." I pouted again and he picked me up. I started to try to get out of his arms when he glared at me and I froze before going limp.

"So mean," I pouted out as he sat me down in a chair at the dining table. My mom was still in the kitchen while Natsu was coloring before dinner. 

"Ni-chan!!" I heard Natsus cheerful voice and I smiled at her. "Why did blueberry carry you down here?" She looked at me with curiosity. I sighed before looking to said blueberry and he shrugged.

"I hurt my ankle at practice, I guess I landed on it wrong or something." I shrugged and my mom walked in with our food and we all said 'thank you for the food' before eating. "It's not too bad though, just sore." I smiled and Natsu smiled back at me.

"You should put ice on it," My mom said and I nodded before looking at Kageyama. "I'll get you ice after we are done eating." Mom smiled and I nodded and so did Kageyama.

After finishing eating, my mom got me ice as promised and Kageyama carried me back to my room. I couldn't help but pout because I felt ueless. "C'mon Kags, I can walk! It isn't that bad!" I said and tried to wiggle free from his grasp but he only glared at me and I pouted again. "Please, you shouldn't have to carry me!" 

"It's your fault for getting hurt and not telling anyone." To that I stopped and looked away. I wasn't going to let my mask drop, not now, not in front of the person I work with everyday. Instead, I pouted and looked at him. "Suga wants to talk to you, so get on the group chat." Was all Kags said before setting me down on my bed and handing me my phone. I groaned and laid back, hitting my head on the wall in the process and grunting in response to it.

"Oops, that happens too often." I smiled and Kageyama just glared at me before pushing my forward and shoving a pillow behind my head.

"You idiot, just get on the group chat and talk to Suga." I pouted as he called me idiot but then got on my phone and onto the groupchat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Karasuno group chat:

The Crows:

BabyCrow: Hey guys!!

Softboiyama: Hey Hinata!

RollingTHUNDERRR: HEY SHOYO!!!!

Baldie: Hey Hinata!!

Dadchi: Hi Hinata.

Saltydinolover: Tsk

Sugamama: Hey my baby!

BabyCrow: Hey Sugamama, Kageyama said you wanted to talk to me..?

Sugamama: Yes! How is your ankle? Does it hurt? Did you put ice on it? 

Kageymilkboi: He has ice on it now, had to wait until after dinner.

Sugamama: Good, but does it hurt??

BabyCrow: I'm fine Sugamama, it doesn't hurt! It is still a little swollen but it should be okay by morning!

Kageymilkboi: He whimpered when he woke up after stretching.

Sugamama: Is that true baby?

BabyCrow: No no, it isn't. I am fine, don't worry about me!

Sugamama: Okay.. Don't put any weight on it until we can look at it in the morning!

BabyCrow: Okay Sugamama, Kags and I are gonna watch movies now!

Dadchi: Have fun!

Softboiyama: See you tomorrow Hinata!

RollingTHUNDERRR: SEE YOU TOMORROW SHOYO!!!

BabyCrow: Bye!!

Sugamama: Bye my baby crow!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyamas POV: 

"Why did you lie to them?" I looked over at Hinata as he was turning off his phone.

"I didn't, you were just hearing things!" He said, I glared at him and he pouted like he always does. I groaned in frustration and put a movie on.

"You're dumb." Was all I said before putting my attention to the movie playing. 

It was midnight by the time the movie had ended and I was just sitting there staring at it the entire time. I didn't notice there was an extra wait on my shoulder until the credits were rolling and I looked over to see a peacefully sleeping tangerine. Internally smiling, I moved him so he way laying down and stood up to grab my phone.

(A/N: Got lazy, don't feel like separating group chat from the POV)

The Crows:

Baldie: NOYA BRO 

RollingTHUNDERRR: TANAKA MY BRO

Sugamama: GO TO BED!

Dadchi: Why can't this just wait until morning instead of almost 1 in the morning..

Baldie: NOYA YOU GOTTA GET THE TEA NOWWWWW

RollingTHUNDERRR: YOU ARE RIGHT MY BRO @Kageymilkboi GIVE US THE TEA

Kageymilkboi: What tea?

Sugamama: How is my baby?

Kageymilkboi: Fell asleep during the movie.

Dadchi: How is his ankle?

Kageymilkboi: I'll check-

Baldie: DID YOU GUYS DO ANYTHING?!

Sugamama: TANAKA!!!

Kageymilkboi: It isn't as swollen anymore, seems to be bruising a little though.

Dadchi: Okay, we will see it in the morning.

Baldie: Sorry Sugamama..

BabyCrow: Hey guys!!

Sugamama: I thought you were sleeping?

Kageymilkboi: I woke him up so he could get ready for sleeping. Also to check his ankle.

Dadchi: That's good, don't stay up too much longer!

BabyCrow: Sugamama?..

Sugamama: Yes baby?

Kageymilkboi: Hinata...

Dadchi: Did something happen?

RollingTHUNDERRR: The text doesn't scream energy like it usually does..

BabyCrow: Nothing.. Nevermind. GOODNIGHT GUYS!!

Sugamama: Night my baby crow..

Dadchi: Night Hinata..

Baldie: Night Hinata!

RollingTHUNDERRR: Goodnight shoyo!..

*BabyCrow is offline*

Kageymilkboi: I will ask him about that.. Night

*Kageymilkboi is offline*

Sugamama: That was weird..Especially for Hinata..

IRL:

"Hinata.. You okay?" I asked and he nodded and rolled over so he wasn't facing me anymore. "Hey, you can talk to me.." I spoke softly, which is way out of character but, he really does seem off. I think Noya and Suga were onto something.

"Good night.." His quiet voice shook me, it wasn't normal and he sounded sad and.. desperate kind of.. I decided not to push it and laid down fully.

It was 5:30 in the morning and I felt a small weight lift off the bed, I wasn't ready to be up until a door opened and reminded me that I was at Hinatas house. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, stretching before swinging my legs off the bed. Looking around, I didn't see Hinata and I groaned, he isn't supposed to be putting weight on his ankle.

"Hinata?! Where did you go?" I whisper shouted and a head peeked in the room. It was Natsu, I didn't feel like questioning why she was up at this time. "Hey, Natsu? Where is your brother?" I looked at her and asked softly since it was morning and she was Hinatas younger sister.

"Ni-chan went to bathe, he didn't want to wake you." I nodded and gave her a soft smile, she smiled back and left the room. I groaned and fell back before closing my eyes for a while. The next time I opened my eyes was when I felt a small weight on the bed next to me and I instantly opened my eyes. I looked over at Hinata and glared at him, but stopped when I noticed he had red puffy eyes like he had been crying. "You okay..?" I asked and he nodded his head before getting up again.

"I'm fine! Let's get ready for school!" He left the room and I noticed that he kept his weight off his ankle. I smiled at his limp and just chuckled before getting up and getting ready for school. 

Getting to school was easy because Hinatas mom drove us since Hinata can't walk very much. We thanked her and went to the club room where everyone was changing. 

"My baby crow! Are you okay??" I heard Suga say as soon as his eyes landed on Hinata who only smiled and changed. "Was there something or SOMEONE that bothered you last night?" He asked and I froze when he said 'someone'.

"No, no, I'm fine Sugamama. I was just thinking and changed my mind!" Hinata smile brightly while talking but Nishinoya was looking at him with a serious look which really was out of character unless we were playing volleyball.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinatas POV:

"No, no, I'm fine Sugamama. I was just thinking and changed my mind!" I said with a bright smile on my face, it felt as though someone was staring at me and next thing I know, I'm on the ground with a serious looking Noya on top of me and an angry Suga glaring at Noya. "N-noya, what are you doing?" I asked, surprised he tackled me like that. My ankle was fine today but I was being cautious not to walk on it too much so it wouldn't get irritated.

"You tell me," He said which caught me off guard and my mask faltered a bit before I smiled.

"I don't understand, I was just talking to Suga and next thing I know, I'm on the floor and a serious Noya is looking down at me." I chuckled at he frowned and so did everyone else. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were looking at us but I couldn't see their facial expression and I internally groaned. I looked back at Noya and felt a pain on my cheek and my eyes widened. "N-noya, did you..?" He nodded and I looked at him and pouted. "That wasn't very nice Noya- senpai!" 

"I'm sorry Shoyo but I had to, you're lying about being fine and I know it!" He said without breaking and I just stared at him, shocked I just turned my head and pushed him off me and stood up. "Shoyo, you can't keep everything bottled up inside forever!" He yelled but I just kept walking away, I didn't want to admit things to people, I don't want them to worry about me.

"I'm fine Noya- senpai, you're just overreacting!" I yelled back before closing the club room door and going to the back of the gym to wait. Someone came and sat beside be and from the sound of their breathing, it sounded like they ran after me. "Need something?" I looked over, noticing it was Kageyama, I smiled brightly at him.

"I'm staying with you this weekend, since it is Friday. Your mom already agreed." He stated and I just looked at him and nodded before getting up and dusting myself off.

"This weekend is gonna be so much fun!!" I said excitedly, maybe I can tell him about how I feel while he is over. "Let's go in the gym!" I was about to run off but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. I frowned in confusion and he looked like he was thinking.

"Don't run boke, your ankle still isn't better." He said and walked past me, it sounded like he cared but didn't want to show it entirely. I walked quickly to catch up with him and we walked into the gym beside each other, everyone else was already in there and Suga waved me over.

"Hinata, my baby!" I smiled as I sat down beside Suga and he looked down. "Are you okay? How is your ankle today?" He asked and looked at me, it pained me to see the worry expression he had so I smiled.

"It's a lot better! I'm able to walk today, I won't risk running again until after the weekend." I said hesitantly but tried to keep it from showing, Suga smiled and got up after patting me on my head.

"Just watch today, since it is Friday. I'll look at your ankle after practice!" I nodded and Suga ran to the net so everyone could start practicing.

I slept through the entire practice and Kags woke me up when it was over. Suga came over and we all sat down, I was in between Suga and Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were next to each other in front of us and Daichi was kneeling on the ground. Everyone else was cleaning the gym and Noya was keeping an eye on me, probably because of this morning.

"Hinata, can I see your ankle?" Suga asked and I nodded and took my shoe off and folded my sock down so it was on full display. I looked at it and saw the bruise that had formed and I heard a gasp and looked up to see Suga about to touch it.

"Suga!" Daichi said and Suga pulled away, Noya ran over and kneeled down to look at it, he of course would know the most about this because he gets hurt all the time. "What do you think Nishinoya?" Daichi asked and Noya grabbed my ankle and I winced but covered it up with a smile.

"He just twisted it, pretty badly." He looked at me and frowned. "You need to keep ice on it at all times over the weekend so you can get back into practice on Monday." I nodded and he frowned even more. "Are you doing okay Shoyo?" He asked which caused me to frown in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" I asked and he looked at me, I couldn't tell if he was mad or not so I coward back a little but nobody noticed except Noya. He sighed and grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. "Noya- senpai! What are you doing?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"We are going to talk and I don't care if I have to use force." He said sternly and I froze. He knew, he knew, he knew there was something wrong this entire time. Oh god, oh god, please no- "Speak to me Shoyo, I won't tell the team." I got slammed against the wall and looked at Noya shocked.

"I-I, what?" I tried to form words but I really couldn't, I was so scared be would find out about everything.. I don't want anyone to find out, only Kenma knows, and possible Kuroo. They promised not to tell anyone though, and they have yet to break that promise.

"Quit playing stupid! What is wrong with you?!" I flinched slightly and that gave him his answer, he most definitely knew now, he had to.. Nobody just flinches at the slight raise of a voice. "Shoyo? Are you even listening?! Talk to me!" My vision started to blur and before I knew it, tears were running down my face and I got pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry to be so forceful Shoyo, I needed answers. I'm your senpai, you can tell me anything, I promise to not speak a word to the team about what you tell me." I nodded and wiped the tears away, but they weren't going away.

"C-can we meet up after school? To talk?" He nodded and I smiled a little. "9 PM, it's the only time I can get away from my house without being noticed.." We hugged and stayed there until I calmed down. 

It was the weekend and I was stuck in bed because Kageyama wasn't allowing me to get up and walk around. He told me that in order to be able to play quicker, I would need to stay off my feet to insure that I don't hurt my ankle more.. I felt so useless.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyamas POV:

I was walking back to Hinatas room with water when I heard a sob from inside, it sounded pained and raw. I stopped outside his door and heard a whimper, I cracked the door open a little and froze when I saw what was happening, when I came back to my sense, I ran to Hinata and pried the razor out of his hand.

"Why.. Why are you doing this Hinata?" I asked and he tried to grab the razor back but I pushed him back to the bed and he cried into his hands. "Hinata? Hinata, it's okay, I'm here." I spoke quietly, placing the razor my bad to dispose of later, I walked to him and knelt in front of him. "Hey, look at me." I said and he wouldn't so I pried his hands away from him face and noticed the look he had on his face before he quickly covered it with a smile.

"I-it's nothing." He said and I shook my head and pulled him down to my level. "I-I'll tell you when I'm ready.." He spoke quietly and I noded before going to grab the first aid kit and cleaning his cuts. My mind raced with thoughts on why he would do this but I couldn't figure it out.

"Let's watch a movie, okay?" He nodded and I put in a movie before laying down and pulling him to me. "No moving from this spot, I want to keep you safe." He sighed but nodded and cuddled closer to me which made me smile. I have to tell him how I feel this weekend, or I won't. 

The movie had ended and I woke up while the credits were rolling, I looked over to see Hinata still sleeping peacefully. I smiled and got up, I went down to the kitchen and got ice to put on his ankle and when I got back up to his room, he was sitting up and he rubbed his eyes.

"Where'd you go?" He asked and sounded so sleepy and sad. I frowned before walking over to his and replacing the ice on his ankle. 

"Went to grab ice to put on your ankle, figure it was time to replace it." I sat beside him and he cuddled up to me again which made me smile. "Hey, Hinata?" He hummed in response and I turned him so he was facing me.

"Yeah?" He frowned and it was cute, he looked like a lost puppy when he frowned. 

"Erm, I.." I looked at him and was still frowning. "I like you, not like a friend but, like like you," I began ranting in a way but was stopped when soft lips pressed against mine in a passionate kiss and my eyes widened.

"I like you too," He said before laying his head on my shoulder and yawning. "I was planning on confessing to you later, but you beat me to it." He said and smiled before pulling me down so we were cuddling. The weekend was spent cuddling, watching movies, an talking about various different things. When he told me about what was happening, I froze and he was crying, it broke me to see how sad the ball of sunshine actually was. When it came back to Monday, we went to school and stayed by each other.

"Hey Shoyo!" Nishinoya yelled out and Hinata looked at him and nodded, "Really?" Was all Nishinoya could say before running up and hugging Hinata.

"Uhm," I cleared my throat and Nishinoya jumped back, "What's happening?" He looked at Hinata and then back at me.

"Uhm, Shoyo kinda told me about, yknow.. Later at night after school was out, we met up at the park and he told me everything." Nishinoya rambled out before looking at me, "Him nodding kinda signified that you knew, I swore to keep it a secret and now you have to do the same." I nodded and pulled Hinata to my side.

"I already swore I would keep it a secret, so long as he started talking to me." I said and Nishinoya nodded and waved as he ran off. Hinata just stood there and I could see that he was blushing like crazy, I then realized what I had done and hugged him tighter to my side. "Let's go to the gym, you get to practice today." I could tell he was more at ease after hearing he could practice today and smiled internally.

It had been a few months since Hinata and I began dating and he was genuinely happy and smiling again. We went on dates every Saturday and the team knew we were dating and accepted it, so long as we didn't hurt each other. We were happy together and spent as much time as we could together, especially during practice and outside of school. Five years later, we were still together and I finally proposed after he got back from Brazil. A few months after that, we got married and we both had went pro so we spent all the time we were able to spend together. We lived a great life together.


	2. NishiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C-can we meet up after school? To talk?" Hinata asked and gained a small nod from Nishinoya who was focused on comforting the tangerine. "9 PM, it's the only time I can get away from my house without being noticed.." They hugged and stayed there until Hinata calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had taken longer than expected to write because I was close to finishing it and then my computer said NOPE and I lost everything.. I wanted to cry..
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!
> 
> TW: Mentions of cutting, abuse, suicide
> 
> Read at your own risk!

Third Person POV:

Nishinoya had Hinata pinned against the back wall of the gym waiting for a response from the younger. "Shoyo, you can talk to me, I'm sorry for being forceful." Nishinoya spoke quietly and Hinata was trembling with tears running down his cheek.

"C-can we meet up after school? To talk?" Hinata asked quietly and gained a small nod from Nishinoya who was focused on comforting the tangerine. "9 PM, it's the only time I can get away from my house without being noticed.." They hugged and stayed there until Hinata calmed down. After both boys were calm and collected, they walked back into the gym talking about various things to make it seem like they hadn't just had a serious talk. The team decided to wrap up practice and as always Kageyama and Hinata stayed later to keep practicing for a little bit.

9 PM came and Hinata was sitting on a swing waiting for Nishinoya. He was shaking from the cold but didn't have anything with him because he left the house without a jacket. Noya came up behind Hinata and gave him a small push which startled the boy and he turned around to be met with a smiling Noya.

"Sorry if I startled you Shoyo," Nishinoya said and Hinata got up and they both walked over to a bench to sit down on so they could talk. "I'm ready to listen whenever, take your time Shoyo." He said and Hinata gave a small smile, he took a deep breath and shivered. "Are you cold? Here, take my jacket." Noya took his jacket he had tied around his waist and placed it on Hinatas shoulder to which gained a sad small smile from the boy.

"You really want to know... don't you?.." Hinata asked quietly and Nishinoya made Hinata face him.

"Yes, I do. I'm your senpai, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone." Nishinoya gave a small promising smile which gained another small smile from the other boy.

They sat there for a few minutes before Hinata took a deep breath, pulling Nishinoyas jacket tighter around him. "Well, my home life isn't the greatest," Hinata paused before looking at the older. "My dad left before Natsu was born and never came back, my mom.." He let out a shaky breath and shivered. "My mom.. she.." Hinata let out a tiny whimper from the thought of having to say it out loud. Nishinoya pulled the boy closer and hugged him. "My mom she, she only cares about Natsu, she blames me for my dad leaving. She's hurt me badly both verbally and physically. Noya, she never stops." He let out a shaky breath and kept himself from sobbing.

"Hey, Shoyo, it'll be okay. I'll help in any way I can." The older said and kept the younger in his arms to comfort him. "Is there anything else?" He asked cautiously. The younger nodded and leaned back to look at Nishinoya with tears streaming down his face.

"It's b-better if I s-show you.." He said quietly enough that you had to be sitting really close to be able to hear him. Hinata let the jacket slide into his lap as he looked down and pulled his sleeves up, revealing old scars and new scars along with new cuts and fresh bruises that look like they had just been made. There was a quiet gasp as the older looked upon the younger's arms and let out a shaky breath. 

"Shoyo, you should clean those." Was all the older had to say before putting his jacket back on the others shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. They both silently cried, the younger let out a few sobs which made the older hold him closer and whisper reassuring things to help calm him. "Do you want to come stay with me tonight?" Nishinoya asked quietly, gaining a small nod from the other boy who had calmed down.

"I-I need my c-clothes for tomorrow." Hinata whispered and leaned back to look at Nishinoya who only looked at him like he was thinking. "N-Noya-senpai?" He asked and the other snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the boy. "I need clothes for tomorrow." He said again and Nishinoya put his arm over his shoulder.

"I have clothes you can borrow, we basically wear the same size." Nishinoya said and stood up, bringing the other boy up with him. "Let's stop by Coach Ukais store to get meat buns before going to my place." Hinata nodded and they began their walk to their coaches store.

They walked into the store and before their coach could say anything, they already had their meat buns and money on the counter. They were about to walk out of his store before he grabbed Nishinoyas arm softly to get him to stop.

"Why are you here so late? It's almost midnight!" Their coach scolded but then saw how distressed they both were and looked at Nishinoya questioningly.

"Neither of us could sleep so we sat at the park talking and lost track of the time. I didn't realize how late it was." Nishinoya said while Hinata looked down at the ground. "He is staying with me tonight so I decided to get us a snack for the walk back to my house." He said and turned to walk out but their coach spoke up again.

"Are you both alright?" Ukai asked almost hesitantly, both boys nodded and they walked out of their coaches store as quickly as they could. Their coach sighed before sitting back at the counter after closing up the store. "Those two aren't gonna be sleeping tonight, that's for sure." He muttered and closed his eyes to think for a while.

Hinata and Nishinoya were walking and eating their meat buns when Hinatas phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket, he froze as soon as he saw the caller-ID. "N-Noya, I'm i-in t-trou-trouble." Was all he could get out before his phone was taken out of his hand and the call was declined. "N-Noya!" He looked at Nishinoya frantically and the other looked at him with a pointed look.

"I'm getting you out of that house for good. You will be staying with a team member every night, whether it be me, Kageyama or someone else." Nishinoya said and all he got was a small nod from the other. "Don't worry, I won't tell the team, you have to do that on your own." Hinata looked at him almost as if he was scared. "When you do decide to tell them, I will be right there by your side!" The younger nodded and before they knew it, they had reached Nishinoyas house.

They went inside quietly and took off their shoes, Hinata hesitated before Nishinoya grabbed him gently and pulled him to his room. They both sat sat on the bed, neither of them realizing how long they just sat there. When Nishinoya finally spoke up, the sun was already beginning to rise. "We should get ready for the day." He said quietly before looking at the other who seemed to be as lost in thought as he had just been. He nudged Hinata and spoke again, "We should get ready for the day Shoyo, you can shower while I find clothes for you to wear." The younger nodded and walked to the bathroom to get into the shower.

Ten minutes later Hinata walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and looking at the ground nervously. "N-Noya, can I-I have some clothes?" He asked quietly while still looking at the ground. Nishinoya looked over at the boy and blushed, he quickly went to where he had set the clothes ad grabbed them before quickly handing them to Shoyo and leaving the room to take a shower. "Thank you." Hinata whispered and began to change while Nishinoya was in the shower.

After they both showered and changed, they decided to just grab a protein bar for the walk to school, Nishinoya wasn't used to heading to school so early but he didn't want to ruin Hinatas morning by making him later than he goes. "So, did you sleep at all?" Nishinoya asked and looked at Hinata who shook his head, the boy sighed and muttered, "Same." Before they knew it, they were at the club room door, they could hear two voices which sounded to be having a serious conversation.

"S-should we wait?" Hinata asked hesitantly and Nishinoya shook his head and barged into the room to see Coach Ukai and Takeda talking. "C-coach, you're never here this early!" Hinata exclaimed and the coach just shook his head, noticing the bags under both boys eyes.

"I needed to talk to Takeda before practice started, we needed to sort out some things." He said and looked at Takeda who only nodded and cleared his throat to talk.

"Yes, yes, once everyone is here we have a different way of practicing today." He stated and both boys looked at each other and shrugged before going to change. Everyone began to slowly arrive while Kageyama, Hinata, and Nishinoya were all practicing. Once everyone was in the gym Coach Ukai called for everyone to go over to him and began their discussion.

"So, lately I have seen some of you around my store late at night before I close it." He paused and looked at Nishinoya and Hinata before going back to talking. "If any of you come to my store again after 8 at night, I will not be afraid to bench you for practice." He saw how Hinata and Nishinoya both tensed before dismissing everyone except them. "Hinata, Nishinoya. Takeda and I wish to speak to you." The team glanced at the two, Kageyama 'tsked' and Suga looked worried but they all went to practice while the other two stayed where they were standing.

"Yes Coach?" Nishinoya spoke up and gently nudged Hinata who finally looked at Coach Ukai. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I want to ask you both a couple questions, just nod or shake your head." They both nodded in understanding and Takeda was taking notes on their answers while Suga was watching them. "Did you both sleep last night?" They both shook their heads, Hinata looked down like he was gonna get in trouble and Nishinoya gently ruffled his hair. "Are you both doing okay mentally?" They both froze and Hinata looked at Nishinoya before slowly backing away, trying to avoid the question. "Hinata, you need to answer the questions, so do you Nishinoya." Ukai said and looked at the two boys who were just looking at each other.

"N-no we don't, its our private lives." Hinata spoke up and Ukai tried to take a step towards the boy but Hinata took a couple steps back, fumbling and falling on the ground. Nishinoya was by his side as soon as he fell and was trying to comfort him before a panic attack arose. "W-why are y-you a-asking?" He asked, trying to keep himself composed.

"Coach, please." Nishinoya pleaded but the coach just shook his head and turned around to say something to Takeda, it gave both boys the chance to get up and Hinata ran out of the gym to the back wall. Nishinoya excused himself and ran after Hinata, practice came to a halt and they all looked at coach Ukai worriedly.

"It'll be fine, back to practice." He spoke up and everyone slowly went back to what they were doing, with the exception of Suga and Daichi who were now talking and trying to figure out what happened without asking. Coach Ukai walked out of the gym to find the two boys who had run out and he finds them behind the gym, Hinata curled in a ball sobbing and Nishinoya trying to comfort him. "Hey kid, you wanna talk?" Ukai asks softly which surprises both boys and Hinata hides against Nishinoya.

"Shoyo, you should tell him, he'd be able to help more than I can." Nishinoya prompted and got Hinata to look at their coach, the older ruffled the youngers hair while the coach waited and the younger leaned into the touch. "It's okay, I'm right here Shoyo."He whispered and Hinata nodded a little and went to stand up but instead was motioned to stay sitting and Ukai knelt in front of the two.

"Take your time Hinata, I'll be right here when you're ready." He spoke softly to not scare the boy. "I'm sorry for being overbearing in the gym, you both just seemed really off when you came into my store last night." Ukai said and chuckled a little at how both boys froze and hid their faces.

Hinata explained everything to coach Ukai and was listened to while Nishinoya kept rubbing his back to keep him calm. After telling Ukai everything nobody said anything as their coach was thinking until they heard the team calling out for them. "Alright, heres what is going to happen." Ukai said and began to quickly explain that Hinata is going to be staying with someone no matter what and the situation will be taken care of, and that Hinata doesn't have to tell anyone else until he is ready.

"Thank you Coach." Boy boys said and Hinata giggled which caught Nishinoya off guard and he blushed. Coach Ukai just watched the boys interactions and motioned for them to follow him quickly so it was suspicious or anything. They quickly all ran up to the club room where they waited until they heard the team coming close to walk out.

"Where were you guys?" Daichi asked and looked at how Nishinoya was holding Hinatas hand but said nothing of it.

"I needed to talk to them quickly in private, everything is fine now." Coach Ukai said and everyone went back to the gym. Suga kept glancing worriedly at the duo who stayed by each other for the rest of practice.

"H-hey, Suga?" Hinata and Nishinoya walked up to Suga and the younger spoke softly. Suga turned and faced the boy with a questioning look and prompted him to speak again. "C-can I stay with you for a little?" Hinata asked while trying to hide behind Nishinoya a little. 

"Of course, is there a specific reason?" Suga responded and Nishinoya was the one to speak up.

"Well, he doesn't want to talk about it until he is ready, lets just say going home isn't the best option." He kept his voice low while talking so that nobody else could hear their conversation. "Coach agreed to everything and said to wait until he is ready for him to tell everyone." Suga nodded as Nishinoya spoke and opened his arms for Hinata. 

"S-Suga?" Hinata walked to the older and was pulled into a hug which startled him. He let out a small whimper and Nishinoya was by his side again, rubbing his back while Suga was running his hand through the boys hair.

"It'll be okay Hinata, you can stay with me for as long as you want." Suga said and could feel Hinata instantly relax in his arms which made the boy smile. "Is someone getting your stuff for you?" Nishinoya nodded and pointed at Ukai who was talking to Takeda. "Oh, okay, that's good." Hinata nuzzled his head in the crook of Sugas neck and sighed.

"T-thank you S-Suga." Hinata whispered and stepped out of the boys hold to go back to Nishinoya who instantly wrapped his arms around him protectively. Hinata leaned into his hold and Suga watched their interaction with a soft smile on his face.

"You're welcome Hinata, just wait for me after our afternoon practice. We can watch movies and cook and whatever you want while you stay with me." After Suga said that he noticed the hint of a smile on Hinatas face which made him happy and he noticed how when Nishinoya loosened his hold to let go, Hinata pouted and Nishinoyas arms were back around him. "Hey, can I talk to Nishinoya really quick?" Hinata was hesitant but agreed and Nishinoya ruffled his hair before walking across the gym where nobody was. 

"What is it Suga?" Nishinoya questioned and Suga smiled at him. "Uhm-" Before he could say anything they both heard a noise and turned to see Hinata on the ground curled into a ball and Yamaguchi trying to comfort him.

"W-what is happening?" Suga questioned before they both ran over there and everyone else backed off. He kneeled next to Hinata and pulled him over so his head was on Sugas chest and Nishinoya ran to grab his water. "Hey, Hinata, I'm here." Suga cooed and the boy slightly relaxed until he heard a loud noise and tensed back up again. Nishnoya ran back over with Hinatas water and sat in front of the boy.

"Shoyo, could you drink some water?" He gently placed his hand on the boys back and started rubbing circles softly, Hinata relaxed a little before another loud noise was heard. Suga and Nishinoya both looked at each other and realized it was storming outside and the thunder kept scaring Hinata. "Shoyo, look at me, please?" He whispered and Hinata glanced at Nishinoya a little.

"Hmm?" Was all the boy managed before another boom was heard and he scrambled into Sugas lap and clung onto him shaking violently. It was supposed to storm all night and Coach Ukai wasn't back yet with Hinatas stuff so the three couldn't leave yet and the rest of the team was still practicing.

"Suga, do you think you could go get a jacket or something to cover him up with?" Nishinoya asked and gently pulled Hinata into his lap. The boy relaxed in Nishinoyas lap but when there was another boom of thunder he clung to him. Suga got up and ran to get Hinatas jacket and a blanket that he kept in his bag for the really cold days. "Hey, Shoyo, it's gonna be okay, I got you." Nishinoya kept whispering things to calm the boy in his lap down. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and had a hand in his hair. Suga ran back over and gave Nishinoya the jacket and waited, "Shoyo, can you sit up to put your jacket on?" Nishinoya asked and let go of the boy, Hinata slowly sat up with tears streaming down his cheek and put his jacket on before curling back into Nishinoyas lap. Suga laid the blanket on Hinata carefully and sat in front of Nishnoya.

"Are you sure he should stay with me? He seems to be more calm with you." He whispered and Nishinoya only shook his head before speaking.

"My parents would question it, last night it was almost one and we had to sneak inside quietly so we didn't get caught." Suga nodded in response and rubbed Hinatas back. "Plus, he will be okay with you, didn't you feel how he clung to you first?" Nishinoya spoke quietly so no one else could hear except the two that were right there.

"Yeah, you do have a point, but this storm isn't supposed to stop until tomorrow." Suga said and Hinata visibly tensed before sitting up and wiping at his tears. "Hey Hinata, you doing better?" He asked calmly and Hinata smiled a little.

"Y-yeah, I'll b-be fine." He spoke shakily and Nishinoya pulled him closer, causing the boy to look at him confused. "I don't think it is physically possible for me to be closer to you than I already am." Suga chuckled at this and Nishinoya ruffled his hair.

"Not gonna stop me from trying though." Suga laughed as Nishinoya said this and Hinata seemed to smile brighter. "Make sure to text me if you need anything, at all. Okay Shoyo?" Nishinoya said and Hinata nodded before trying to get out of his lap.

"C-can I get up?" He asked quietly and Nishinoya slowly let him go. Once Hinata stood up, he wrapped the blanket around himself and held it tightly as to not let it fall or touch the ground. "I t-think I'm gonna lay on the s-stage." He whispered before walking over there and laying down curled up.

"You sure he will be fine Nishnoya?" Suga asked as he watching the boy lay on the stage. Nishinoya nodded before getting up and stretching, Suga following suit. They both got back to practice with everyone else while waiting for their coach to return. 

They had all been practicing for about another 20 minutes before hearing a really loud boom and instantly Nishinoya and Suga ran over to the boy who had curled himself into a tight ball on the stage. He was shaking and whimpered when he felt a hand touch him on the cheek before melting into the touch. Both Suga and Nishinoya smiled at the action and sat on either side of the boy that wasn't uncurling himself. They heard another boom of thunder and then right after Suga had the tangerine curled in his lap because he was sat on the sit his head was which made it easier for Hinata to curl into his lap. Nishinoya chuckled at Sugas surprised look before he began rubbing Hinatas back while the older of the three was running his fingers through the soft orange hair.

After that day, a month had passed and Hinata was still staying at Sugas house and sometimes staying with Kageyama or Nishinoya on rare occasions. He was doing a lot better but still had yet to tell the rest of the team what was happening, he had spent the first week staying with Suga and finally gained enough courage to tell him with Nishinoya on a video call to help. Kageyama on the other hand, he didn't get to know until recently when Hinata had a breakdown and ran to Kageyama for his comforting insults that held nothing behind them, they just kinda comforted him. That night he had told Kageyama everything and he was there to listen and didn't say anything until the end.

Now, here the three of them were, sitting on Sugas couch lounging and watching movies because they had been trying to figure out how Hinata should tell the team since their coach already knew about his situation. It was getting late so Kageyama left, Nishinoya decided on staying the night after Hinata had begged Suga to let him which he couldn't resist after earning puppy eyes from the tangerine.

"Shoyo?" Nishinoya who had recently been talking to Suga looked at Hinata concerningly. "You okay?" He asked quietly and gained a small nod before the boy in question went back to blankly staring at his hands. "What're you thinking about?" Hinata looked up to see both boys looking at him with worried expressions.

"Nothing to worry about." He spoke with certainty that made the other two relax. Hinata then stretched and stifled a yawn and looking at the other two confused at their adoring looks. "W-what?" 

"Are you tired? You can go to bed, it is getting pretty late." Suga said and Hinata looked even more confused before realizing he had just yawned and Nishinoya chuckled. Hinata shook his head and moved so his head was in Nishinoyas lap comfortably. Suga looked at them in awe as the two boys looked at each other before both facing away with obvious blushes evident on their faces.

"S-sorry, I should have asked if I could lay like this, if you're uncomfortable I can move," Hinata was cut off by a chuckle and a hand running through his messy hair. A blush crept onto his face again and put his hands on his face in an attempt to hide it. Suga chuckled watching the two boys interact before getting up to make more tea. "Noya?" He peeked through his fingers at the boy who was carefully running his hand through the orange locks that were messy as always.

"Relax for me, okay?" Nishinoya whispered and could feel Hinata relax before he moved the boys hand and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Now try to sleep, I heard from Suga that you've been either refusing to sleep or struggling to sleep." The boy on his lap was about to argue but saw the sadness in Nishinoyas expression and decided against his stubborn nature.

"F-fine, but only because I don't wanna argue." He huffed and curled up with his head still on Nishinoyas lap. Suga walked in with two cups of tea, one for him and the other for Nishinoya, they quietly sipped on their tea before Suga spoke up, making sure the orange haired male was asleep.

"Nishinoya, do you mind if I ask something?" Nishinoya shook his head and Suga smiled softly. "Do you happen to like Hinata in a way more than friends?" He asked quietly and Nishinoya seemed to freeze for a second before a soft smile took over.

"Yeah, I do. I'd be oblivious if I didn't say how he acts different around me than before too." Suga nodded as Nishinoya spoke, silence filled the air as Suga was thinking and a soft snore could be heard from the boy sleeping. "He's just got everything going for him besides his grades and home life. I can't say anything about grades a mine aren't any better than his, but I want him to feel at home with me, and of course you since he mostly stays with you, but I want him to come to me for things so I can be the one to comfort him. When he went to Kageyama the night he had a really bad breakdown, I was jealous that he didn't think to come to me first, I would have listened and comforted him." Nishinoya rambled on, expecting Suga to make fun of him but instead he looked up and saw a soft smile on the olders face.

"You have it hard for Hinata, I can tell that much, and I think he might feel the same." Suga looked at the sleeping boy and adoration could be seen in his expression. "It's like you two fit together, both energetic and always so happy, you're also protective while he is scared of practically anyone taller than him. Your personalities clash and you bring out the best in each other, in every good way possible. You are also ready to be there for him whenever he needs it, as he is for you too." Suga finished speaking and looked up to see Nishinoya looking down at Hinata with clear affection. He smiled at them and got up to grab a blanket to lay on the sleeping boy.

"Thank you Suga, I really needed that. After everything, its hard to not want to be by his side. What makes it even harder is knowing that I can't always be by his side and that there will be times where he will have to face things on his own." Nishinoya spoke quietly but Suga understood where he was coming from as he laid the blanket on Hinata who had stirred a little in his sleep. "How has he been doing staying here?" The question was simple but Suga could tell Nishinoya wanted answers.

"Well," Suga started before thinking for a minute before speaking again. "He isn't doing too good still, he has locked himself in the bathroom so many times that I finally took the lock off so he couldn't anymore, I got rid of all locks in the house. The only ones that have to stay are the ones to the outside doors." Nishinoya nodded and frowned before looking down at the boy who was still softly snoring. "He still isn't getting a lot of sleep, I wake up in the middle of the night to find him curled on his bed crying a lot. He also uhm," Suga seemed to hesitate before lowering his voice. "He isn't eating much, I try to get him to eat but later I just hear him throwing it back up in the bathroom and I'm really beginning to worry about his mental health and what goes on in his head. He won't talk to me about anything." Nishinoya saw a tear go down Sugas cheek before looking down at the boy who had his eyes open and mouth open like he wanted to say something, he didn't say anything and instead got up and ran to his room. "Shit, c'mon Nishinoya." Was all that was said before both boys ran up the stairs to Hinatas room.

"Hey, Shoyo." Nishinoya heard shuffling around the room before it went silent. Suga pushed him to the side and opened the door to see the closet door open just a crack. "Shoyo, you can talk to us, please." They stopped in front of the closet and heard shuffling before a quiet sob could be heard.

"Hinata, please come out." Suga said softly before they heard shuffling and the closet door fully opened to reveal a crying Hinata. They both kneeled down and hugged him instantly, the boys sobs wracked his entire body and he was trembling like a leaf in autumn. "Let's sit on your bed, it'll be more comfortable." Hinata nodded at what Suga said and they all three quietly stood up and went to sit on the bed.

"Shoyo?" Nishinoya gained a hum in response. "Can you talk to us, when you're ready?" He quietly asked and waited for a response. It took a few minutes before they heard him quietly whisper.

"Y-yeah," Hinata had spoken so quietly that it could challenge a pin drop. He leaned against whoever was on his right side and felt an arm wrap around him protectively. "Noya?" Was all he said before the arm pulled him in tighter to confirm that it was him.

"Are you still tired?" Nishinoya asked in a hushed voice that was comforting. Hinata shook his head and curled into the hold that Nishinoya had on him. "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded and huffed.

"I'm n-not tired." He said in mock annoyance which made the older two chuckle and he huffed again before sliding out of Nishinoyas hold. Hinata grabbed a pillow and hit both boys with it and smiled in victory at their laughter subsided. He watched as the older two looked at each other before tackling him which earned them a yelp of surprise and they both smiled in victory as they hovered over a pouting Hinata.

"That's why you think before you do." Nishinoya said with a caring smile. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and they all laid in a row with him in the middle of the older two. "Shoyo, can I ask you something?" Hinata visibly tensed but nobody noticed because they were all staring at the ceiling, before he could do anything, Nishinoya was hovering over the youngest. "Can I ask you a question?" Hinata nodded, too scared to talk as he didn't think he could form any words.

"Nishinoya, don't you think you're too close?" Suga chuckled out, noticing the blushing ginger and watched as Nishinoyas face turned a bright red and he pushed himself to sit up.

"S-sorry," Nishinoya stuttered out before looking at Hinata who was now sitting up. "Can you please start talking to us more, and trust us to help you?" He asked and looked at the ginger who was now looking at his feet. He nodded a little but Nishinoya wasn't taking that half-assed answer. "Speak, I don't want your half-assed answer." He said, noticeably annoyed at how Hinata thought he would accept his excuse for an answer.

"Y-yes, I-I promise." Hinata said and Nishinoya smiled. Suga looked surprised at how Hinata ha actually answered instead of cowering like he would in the gym.

"Thank you Hinata, that means a lot. Now, how about we all go to bed?" Suga suggested and the other two nodded and Nishinoya went to leave the room with Suga but they were stopped by Hinata.

"C-can Noya stay? I d-don't want to b-be alone." He looked down while speaking but Suga smiled and nudged Nishinoya to go to Hinata, which he gladly did. The older of the two sat on the bed next to Hinata and they both said 'goonight' to Suga who responded happily to be able to finally go to bed. 

That was only the beginning of the growing relationship between Nishinoya and Hinata. As the months passed, their relationship had blossomed into something new but they hadn't made it official just yet, both boys were to nervous but Suga was happy to help them. They both went to Suga for advice and soon enough, Nishinoya asked if they could meet up.

\-------------------------------------------

Nishinoyas POV-

I was nervously pacing in the club room, most of the team was staring at me but there was one person in particular that I wanted to notice me. I finally walked to behind him and put my arms around him which resulted him it jumping and turning around quickly. "Hey Shoyo," I said with a smile and he gave me a blinding smile in return.

"Noya!" He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there hugging for a moment before hearing a scoff from none other than the salt shaker.

"Get a room," I turned around and looked a Tsukishima but Suga was already taking care of it, I smiled at that and faced Hinata again.

"Shoyo, could we go somewhere tonight?" I asked hesitantly but Suga gave me a smile that was accompanied by two thumbs up. Hinata looked at a loss for words before smiling, was he planning on blinding me already?

"Yes, of course!" I smiled at how happy his response was, he had come a long way in the past few months. Although thunderstorms were really bad for him, they seemed to not scare him as much as they had before. I'm just glad Suga and I have been able to be by his side for the past few months.

"Alright, lets go practice!" Daichi yelled out and everyone walked out of the club room to the gym and starting their warm ups before practicing. 

Practice seemed as if it lasted forever, I was so excited to be able to finally tell him how I feel. Once practice ended, both Hinata and I ran up to the club room to change and we headed out after bidding goodbye to our team mates. I knew Suga was gonna be there shortly after us to record it because I wanted to see my face as I asked him. We walked to the place and time seemed to slow as I waited for the signal from Suga. Once I saw the signal, I took a deep breath and looked at Hinata.

"Hey, S-shoyo?" I got his attention and he hummed in response while looking at the lights the we had been looking at. The city lights were beautiful at night which is why I wanted to take him here. "Can you look at me?" I asked and he nodded and looked at me, what looked like a light blush was dusted across his pale skin. I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly as I took a deep breath. "Hinata Shoyo, I was wondering if y-you would be my boyfriend." I said with all the confidence I could muster, it felt like eternity before he answered.

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend!" Hinata looked really happy and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I did it, I finally asked him what I've been wanting to ask for months!

\-------------------------------------------

Hinatas POV-

"Hinata Shoyo, I was wondering if y-you would be my boyfriend." Was all I heard before my brain went into a frenzy, trying to muster up enough courage to say yes. I really like him, it's painfully obvious and I think he had actually caught on a while ago. I took a deep breath before releasing it a smiling.

"Yes," I could hear him let out a breath that I think he might have been holding without realizing it. We both smiled and hugged, it was one of the best moments ever, I was truly happy and finally am able to officially call Nishinoya my boyfriend. Everything happening right now felt like a dream, both our faces were red from blush but before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt soft lips land on mine. My eyes fluttered close and I responded to the kiss, once we pulled back we both wore huge smiles that could probably light half of Miyagi right now. 

"Congrats you two!" I heard Suga and smiled before running up to him and hugging him. 

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" I asked and he nodded with a thumbs up. "Thank you Suga, tonight has been the best." I said and walked back over to Noya.

"I'm glad you're finally happy, I was kinda tired of seeing you stress about this. Same goes for you Nishinoya, you're lucky I helped you otherwise you two wouldn't be here right now." Suga spoke with a serious yet caring tone and we both bowed, thanking him for all his help with getting us to this point.

"Should we get heading home?" I asked at which they both nodded and we all made our way to Sugas house, Nishinoya was staying the night because it was really late now and his house was past Sugas. 

Everyday for the next week, Noya walked me from mornin practice to my first class and then we would hang out at lunch and after our afternoon practice he would walk with me and Suga. It stayed the same and I liked it, it was like a routine that never had to be spoken but was just known. I was truly happy, I felt loved, and felt as though I belonged, all the things that I had been missing before weren't missing anymore and it was all thanks to Nishinoya filling in the gaps and Suga always being there to help and support us. I finally had people who truly cared about me in my life, the entire team knew about my situation and said they would help me, with a reluctant Tsukishima of course but that salt shaker will never not be annoying and stubborn. 

Months passed, and then years, I became a professional volleyball player for the MYSBY Black Jackals after returning from Brazil where I spent a couple years studying and playing beach volleyball to work on things I wasn't that good at. When I returned, the warmth never faded as I surprised Nishinoya while he was making himself tea by walking up and hugging him from behind. I will never forget the look on his face as we hugged for the first time in what seemed like forever, I will never forget the feeling of finally being home and with the person I loved again. We video called of course and texted a lot but with time differences and how our schedules clashed, it had began to become less frequent as we were both always busy. 

I was so happy to be able to enjoy my time at home with Nishinoya because he was everything to me and I could tell that I was also everything to him. I soaked in his warmth and comfort, falling asleep on the couch peacefully with the one person I loved the most. I couldn't be happier, I want this feeling to last forever because this feeling was home, the house didn't matter to me but the person who was always waiting for me to come home after a long day of training was my home. He will forever be my home and I will be his for as long as we still love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of all-nighters and worrying that I would lose everything again, but I got in finished! :D
> 
> It also took a lot of not letting my mom know I pulled all-nighters outside of my set schedule that I had told her about. :)
> 
> Please comment things I should work on, it would help to improve my writing a lot! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is too short/long, or the pacing isn't very good. I am still working on pacing and length of writing. I also want to make these enjoyable so it is kinda random spurts of creativity that make these stories. Feel free to leave constructive criticism! :)
> 
> There were also hints for the other one-shots for different ships kinda spread out in this one. :)
> 
> (Sorry for how I ended it, I kinda wanted to get it over with so I could figure out which ship I wanted to work on next.. Heh, I'll do better with the endings and pacing!)


End file.
